The Bright Sun trilogy: Book one: A Single Light
by Tardis972
Summary: Long after The Sight, the world of the warrior cats has changed. No more Clans. A new system has been applied. StarClan has been forgotten. And a young shecat desperately searches for her long lost family....
1. Explanation

Explanation

THE PACKS

It is years after The Sight, and StarClan has mixed things up. Again. Instead of Clans, there are Packs. She-cat Packs and tom Packs. Each Pack has six or seven cats. A few warriors, an apprentice or two and loads of kits. The oldest cat in the Pack is leader, they don't have special names or nine lives, they just plan things out for the Pack and each Pack is named after the current leader. The Pack that this story is mostly about is called The Leopardheart Pack. Well, for most of the story.

APM

Now I assume you are wondering about mating. Mating is very important to the Packs. Every four moons, all of the packs live in harmony for a whole moon. What are they doing for a moon? _Mating_ of course! Now for a reason you will find out very soon, there are usually fewer toms then she-cats. So every All-Pack-Moon (APM for short.) the she-cats who didn't get a mate last time, get first dibs on the toms. A cat can select a mate when he or she is ten moons old.

PACK LIFE

Packs are wandering. Every half moon or so, a pile of the packs will grab everything and move. The whole territory is divided into halves, half for the she-cat Packs, half for the tom Packs. The only times that toms and she-cats see each-other (besides APMs) are if a she-cat has toms in her litter. Now if that happens, the mother's Pack leader decides whether they will keep the tom-kits until they are old enough to join their father's Pack, or if they will kill the kits. It all depends on the leader.

So, now that we got that straight. Onto the story!

* * *

ALIGENCES 

The Leopardheart Pack

Leader: Leopardheart-brown and white spotted pelt, green eyes

Mate, Gingertail, The Greytalon Pack

AP, Mudpaw

Kits, Foxkit-ginger and white pelt, brown eyes

Silversong-white pelt, blue eyes

Mate, Crowclaw, The Crowclaw pack

Kits, Icekit-white pelt, blue eyes and Tawnykit-ginger pelt, blue eyes

Mudpaw-brown pelt, green eyes

Mate, N/A

* * *

The Flowerpelt pack 

Leader: Flowerpelt-tortoiseshell pelt, grey eyes

AP, Brghtpaw

Skyheart-silver pelt, green eyes

Kits, Sunkit-golden pelt, green eyes

Ravenfeather-black pelt, amber eyes

AP, Scornpaw

Scornpaw-tortoiseshell pelt, blue eyes

Brightpaw-ginger pelt, black eyes

* * *

Tell me what ya' think! 

StarClan bless,

Greenpool-Gylfie's loyalty


	2. Leopardheart

**Yes! I did it! I wrote another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Warriors series, but I DO own the Pack idea and all of my characters. I someone has already thought of the Packs, too bad.  
**

* * *

Chapter one: Leopardheart 

I was with out of camp with Silversong, and her kits were playing under the old oak tree. Foxkit was pawing at my tail and Silversong and I were talking about toms and All-Pack-Moons. Then there came a shrill squeak of delight, one of Silversong's kits had caught a little mouse. Silversong pulled herself up and padded over to the little white kit. "Well done, Icekit!" Silversong purred, glancing at me. I nodded and pulled Foxkit closer to my belly. Silversong was usually too easy on her kits in my opinion, giving out praise when one of her kits jumped onto a fallen branch or when they found the mouse that was hidden next to their mother's paws. But this was alright.

Later, when we were in our makeshift camp, I was talking to Mudpaw about warrior names and All-Pack-Moons. I told her that next APM, she would participate with me and Silversong. "But for now," I mewed. "You will take care of the kits." Mudpaw nodded and then asked. "But how will I find the right one in all the toms?" I smiled, "You'll know." Then, there was a disturbance at the camp entrance. "Tawnykit!" Silversong scolded, "What are you--" The silver queen gasped, "Leopardheart!" she shrieked, "Come quick!" I leapt to my feet and crossed the clearing in a single bound. Tawnykit had found a little golden pelted kitten. I gently nuzzled the little one and led her to my side, where she started suckling happily. "Her name is Spottedkit." I meowed, as if daring Silversong or Mudpaw to challenge me. They didn't. Spottedkit settled down happily in the Pack and I loved her just as much as Foxkit.

But that was to change only a dawn or two later.

* * *

**As you might have guessed, this chapter is from Leopardheart's POV. I know this chapter was a bit dull but it gets better. Trust me.**

**On to other things, I'm having a little contest to see who can figure out who the main character is. She (that's not a clue, all the cats in this chapter are female) is in this chapter. **

**The only people who cannot participate in this contest are Heatherpelt of Moonclan and Brooksilver. They already know.**

**The first person to review with the answer, gets a character (made by them) in the story.**

**StarClan bless,**

** Greenpool-Gylfie's loyalty  
**


	3. Ravenfeather

* * *

Chapter two: Ravenfeather 

I was a mess. My dark pelt was streaked with blood and I was exhausted. I was looking for my sister's tiny kit. "Sunkit, Sunkit!" I cried weakly, I had promised Skyheart that I would look after her kitten when she-- _No._ I thought. _I can't think about her now._ I scented another Pack just ahead and pulled myself up off of the ground. All of a sudden, I was thrown onto my back by a whirlwind of brown fur. I heard someone say, "Well done Mudpaw." then everything went dark...

I woke up in a bed of soft moss, with herbs on my wounds. "She's awake, Leopardheart!" I looked up and saw a lithe golden kit staring at me with wide eyes. I stared back at her then realized who she was. "Sunkit!" I yelped with surprise, pulling the little kitten towards me. A huge white paw knocked the young cat out of my nest. "Her name is Spottedkit, and I am Leopardheart." Mewed Leopardheart. I ignored her. "Why did you run off, Sunkit?" I asked, Sunkit looked at me and meowed. "I'm not Sunkit, I'm Spottedkit!" Leopardheart laughed. "But--" I started, Leopardheart interrupted me. "This is Spottedkit and she is my kitten!" the huge tabby she-cat hissed. I thought for a moment, then remembered it. "Sunkit, Sunkit, little golden Sunkit." I sang, Hoping Sunkit would remember. She didn't, so I sang all of the first part.

_Sunkit, Sunkit, little golden Sunkit_

_You fill up the Sky_

_Sunkit, Sunkit, little golden Sunkit_

_You're full of Sunshine._

I paused, and Sunkit began in a quavering voice.

_Skyheart, Skyheart, mommy, mommy Skyheart _

_Singing, singing high _

_Skyheart, Skyheart, mommy, mommy Skyheart_--

Sunkit broke off, "Ravenfeather?" she asked tentatively, I nodded. She threw herself into my paws. I looked triumphantly at Leopardheart, who just gazed sadly at Sunkit. Finally Leopardheart meowed, "Why did you come here and how do you know this kit?"

"It's a long story." I purred.


End file.
